


yes, sir.

by chenlesins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub, Fingering, Light Nipple Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise, Sir Kink, Smut, Spanking, dom!hyuck, dont like dont read, light slapping, markhyuck, sub mark lee, sub!Mark, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlesins/pseuds/chenlesins
Summary: hyuck always knows how to make his baby feel good.





	yes, sir.

“ please oh my god fuck holy fuck i “ mark breathed, as hyuck roughly shoved three fingers in and out of his ass, not letting up his brutal pace, even when he reached around and grabbed mark’s nipple, rubbing it with his left hand. mark choked out another sob and attempted to twist away from hyuck’s prying hand. 

“ nuh uh, baby, did i say you could move? “ hyuck tsked. “ n-no sir you didn’t i’m- “ he was cut off when hyuck slapped his ass hard, and squeezed his hand print after, making sure to burn the reminder into mark’s mind too not move. 

mark whimpered, but got the silent message. it was better to not make hyuck mad. hyuck speeded up the already torturous, agonizingly fast pace of his fingers.

mark sobbed and squeezed his body tightly, so he wouldn’t disobey again. “ you gonna be a good boy now, baby? you’re gonna let sir have his way with you? “

mark nodded, and screamed when hyuck slipped his pinkie in and rammed even harder. his already stretched hole burned even more then before, making him whimper at the pain.

his knees started to shake at the  
harshness of hyuck ministrations and he felt his mind go to jelly as his eyes glazed over. his body was buzzing with sensation as hyuck would occasionally tweak his nipples and grab his thighs or ass.

“ are u close baby? hm? “ hyuck cooed, admiring the pliant boy in front of him. “ yes sir m close so close “ mark slurred, feeling his orgasm build in his stomach “ wanna let go for me, love? you’ve been such a good boy for me. “

mark sobbed and nodded. hyuck reached over and wrapped his hand around mark’s dick and started pumping fast, matching his pace with his fingers. “ okay, sweetheart. let go for me. “ one more thrust of one hand and a twist of his other, had mark unraveling with a scream  
of pleasure. 

he swore he saw stars from the brutally delicious pace of hyuck’s hands. hyuck removed his hand and used it too push mark’s shaky legs apart.

“ how do u feel, baby? think u can cum again and show sir what a slut he is for his hands? hm? “ mark could feel heat pooling in his stomach and he nodded, face red. “ wanna be a good boy for sir. “

“ ur always a good boy. my good boy. “  
mark moaned loudly at hyuck’s possessive tone and rocked his hips back to meet hyuck’s fingers as he mercilessly pounded his fingers into him.

hyuck slowed down his fingers and reached leaned over mark’s shaking body to swirl his tongue around mark’s dick before dipping down and he felt his second orgasm building in waves as he croaked out “ sir i’m so close “ mark’s face felt hot as and he curled his toes at the overwhelming sensation that flooded through his body.

“ not yet baby. “ hyuck mumbled, pulling away from mark and sitting upright. mark whined at the loss of contact, he was so so close. hyuck grabbed mark by his hips and hoisted him up onto his lap and situated mark to be straddling his left thigh. “ you wanna cum again, slut? ride my thigh. “ 

mark slowly started moving his hips to meet down on hyuck’s thigh, looking up every few seconds incase he does something wrong. hyuck huffed and pulled mark back and forth by his hips to form a rocking motion. “ stupid whore cant even fuck himself on my thigh without my help. “ mark’s face burned as he gripped hyuck’s shoulders harder. he brought his hand up and covered his mouth to stop himself from embarrassing himself further. 

hyuck stopped and yanked mark back by his hair and removed mark’s hand from his mouth. he leaned over and whispered into mark’s ear. “ don’t hide ur moans. scream the whole fucking dorm down. i want everyone to know that you belong to me. “ 

mark groaned and he couldn’t stop himself from cumming, hyuck’s hot tone and possessiveness making him lose all control and composure. he rutted himself on hyuck’s thigh, riding out his high and stopping once he realized how badly he had just fucked up. 

he glanced up and saw hyuck’s stone cold eyes, hands still on mark hips. 

“ you did not just cum without my permission. “ 

“ i-i didn’t - “ 

and poor, poor mark didn’t even have time to defend himself when hyuck threw him off his lap and leaned over his trembling body. 

“ i’m gonna make you regret that so fucking much. “ 

hyuck slipped his hand back into mark’s already fucked hole and made sure that he couldn’t actually hurt mark before pushing in and starting to fuck his hips at irregular paces and thrusts, never giving mark a chance to find his own pace. mark scratched hyuck’s back and begged hyuck to stop before he came for a third time. 

“ sir oh my god fuck i can’t take it fuck fuck “ mark sobbed, rolling his eyes back when hyuck pinned him down and fucked faster, the noise sickening the air and the heat of their bodies unbearable. 

“ telling me to stop yet moaning my name. make up ur mind, bitch. what do u want? hm? “ hyuck tainted grabbing mark’s dick and squeezing. 

mark, already hard, wailed at hyuck’s hand and could feel the heat pooling in his stomach. just as he was about to beg, hyuck pulled his hand away and stopped his heavy thrusts, thrusting shallowly and lazily. mark sobbed and threw his head back, brain becoming mush. 

hyuck watched on, unaffected by mark’s response and continued to only thrust half ass, not giving mark enough stimulation to cum. “ why should i let you cum hm? you broke a rule. “ mark took a deep breath and struggled to get his words out. “ i-i promise it won’t happen again! i couldn’t stop myself. ‘m sorry sir “ he pleaded. “ is that all you have to say, baby? “ hyuck mocked, picking up speed again. mark, finally losing every shred of dignity and pride he possessed begged for hyuck to cum inside of him. 

“ cum inside of me sir please please oh my god i’ll be a good boy i swear “ mark sobbed clenching and unclenching his hole. “ fuck “ hyuck groaned giving one more long thrust before gasping as his release hit him. hyuck leaned over and left kisses down mark’s neck, sucking a few into hickies. “ cum with me, love. you’ve been so good, fuck, you’re such a good boy “

mark blanked out at the sheer force of his third orgasm and slumped against the bed, exhausted. hyuck, for the first time, opened his eyes when he came and watched mark fall lax and melt into the bed, completely worn out. 

he grabbed the towel he left out to clean of mark and himself before moving to the top of the bed and pulling mark down to lay over his thighs, while his head  
rested on hyuck’s chest. 

“ you back with me, love? “ he whispered, watching mark stir from hyuck moving him. “ we should get cleaned up. “ mark said muffled by hyuck’s chest. but when he made no move to get up, hyuck just laughed and kissed him on the head before running his fingers through mark’s sweaty hair.

“ in a minute, precious. let’s just relax for now. “ and those were the last words mark heard as he drifted off too sleep, feeling his boyfriend’s loving hands run through his hair and down his back.

he couldn’t be more lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sm for reading!


End file.
